Meeting Ron Weasley
by CharmedArtist
Summary: What if the Potters had fled to the States before Voldemort could get them? How might a meeting between Harry Potter and Ron Weasley look when they're both headed to Hogwarts - as professors?


Ron slid into the taxi, already calling out "Kings Cross Station," when he realized there was another man already in the car. "Oh, sorry," he said, cursing in his mind as he made to get out again.

"Hey, you can stay," the other guy smiled easily. "I'm going to Kings Cross as well."

"Ah, really? Brill," Ron said enthusiastically, pulling the door closed and buckling up. "Catching a train?"

"Yeah," the dark-haired man agreed, and the two shared an easy smile, immediately getting along. "Where are you headed to?"

"Scotland," Ron leaned back into the leather seating. The other man's eyebrows rose.

"Haven't you got any luggage?"

Ron waved his hand dismissively. "Sent it ahead," he explained. "Gotta take the train with a bunch of students. One of the professors, you see," he said proudly. His companion's eyes widened.

"Hey – same here! What's your platform?"

Ron grinned, looking forward to the Muggle's reaction to his answer. "Nine and three quarters!"

The other man just gaped and him and Ron chuckled – until the man burst out with, "I thought they told me that as a joke! Or are you in on the joke as well? I mean, having a platform that's any kind of fraction is completely ridiculous, but I guess that's wizards for you," he muttered low enough that the driver wouldn't hear.

It was Ron's turn to gape. "Er – Hogwarts?" he managed finally, and the other man nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! And it's your first year as a professor, too? Wicked!"

"I didn't know they hired people who weren't alumni," Ron said dazedly, and the stranger blinked.

"Isn't Filius Flitwick a Beaubatons alumnus? And I'm pretty sure the Care of Magical Creatures instructor graduated from Durmstrang..."

"...Is that right," Ron asked faintly. Shaking himself, he asked more energetically, "Where'd you study, then?"

"Notre Dame – in the States," the other man grinned winningly. "My parents fled the country when you were having some, er, political problems." Read: When You-Know-Who was at the peak of his power.

Ron nodded understandingly. "Got it. You're back now, though?"

"I am," the man agreed, "but my parents are staying in the States. They moved when they were twenty – it's home now." Ron was a bit unsure about ever being able to call a foreign country home, but he figured at least the language was the same.

"What about you?" came the question.

"Uh – born and raised just outside Leeds," not that they'd ever come in contact with the Muggle city, "went to Hogwarts, worked as an Auror for a few years before accepting the post of Defense instructor," he shrugged. "Hey, which subject are you teaching?"

"Flying," the guy grinned, and Ron's jaw dropped.

"Wait – then you're..?"

"Harry Potter, at your service," the man did as elaborate a bow as he could while the cab took a turn.

"No way!" Ron exploded, reaching out to shake the legend's hand with both of his. "I'm such a big fan! I was shocked when they told me you'd be teaching – I mean, you could still fly professionally for another five years at least!"

"Yeah," Harry laughed, "but I really enjoy teaching, and it seemed like time to stop doing competitions. I miss my team, of course, but the whole "do it or die" attitude I could really do without. Seemed like a good idea to teach others to do it instead," he laughed again.

"Brilliant," Ron breathed. Lowering his voice, he asked, "You've got a glamour up, then?"

"Nah," the other guy grinned, "it's a charm that keeps people from realizing who I am. Dead useful," he said fervently. "Can't tell you all the times I was mobbed by fans before Krum took me aside and taught me the spell. Ah, we've arrived!" It was good timing, too, because Ron didn't think he'd manage anything coherent in reply to one of his idols casually mentioning the other. The two opposing seekers had gone head-to-head many times, but despite being a huge fan of both Ron had never realized they'd talked off-field at all. Viktor Krum was notoriously surly and close-mouthed!

Splitting the bill, the two wizards stepped out of the taxi, grabbed Harry's trunk, and made their way to the platform. They'd be sharing a compartment, and both were hoping they'd strike up a friendship during the trip, since they'd be the two youngest teachers at the school and it would be nice if they got along. But no rush – they'd have at least a year to figure things out.


End file.
